


The bad habit of falling asleep on someone.

by Naquar



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Books, Cute Ash Lynx, Cute Okumura Eiji, M/M, Pumpkins, Summer, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 45





	The bad habit of falling asleep on someone.

The heat and boredom on Sunday afternoons is the worst things in the world, in New York, so the only thing you can do is stay at home and get attached to the fan and those unfortunate few who have to go out, hope not to melt like a icicle in the sun.  
Ash Lynx stays in bed, with his brain at rest and a book to read.  
Unfortunately, the air conditioner has broken down and until Monday the technician, if he is not on vacation, will not come to fix it so we do what we can.  
"I'm hot!"  
"Have you had at least two showers, and are you still hot?" Ash comments, snorting.  
With a towel on his head, Eiji enters the room; he wears a pair of blue boxers and a black T-shirt with "I LOVE PUMPKINS" written on it, with a big orange pumpkin grinning on it, it is a gift from Alex, Kong and Shorter, who made it for Halloween.  
"Yes, damn it ..."  
"Then go get in the freezer"  
"I tried but I'm not there"  
Ash chuckles in imagining the poor boy who tries to slip into the freezer without using it.  
"Let me stay here, Ash"  
"No"  
"It's really hot and you only got the only fan!" Eiji protests.  
"So what?"  
"From there, it's crazy hot"  
Ash looks up from the book and glares at the other, with a dirty look, however his face becomes pale as a rag.  
If there's one thing he hates more than anything else, it's Halloween pumpkins! Yeah, he regretted a million times to have told Eiji about his unpleasant encounter against pumpkins when he was eight years old ... since then the teases have flocked to everything going between jokes and anything else.  
"Oh my God, don't tell me you still have that bad shirt ?!" he says with a grimace.  
"Ah, this?" Eiji says pointing to her.  
"Just that!"  
"But she is pretty ..."  
"Take it off!" Ash exclaims hysterically, and holds the book ready to be used as an improper weapon on someone's head.  
Eiji grins: a small idea is formed in his mind. "I change, but you make me stay here"  
"What?!"  
"Did you understand"  
Eiji blinked and smiled ... waiting.  
"Would you do it?"  
"It's okay, but only this once!"  
Eiji smiles satisfied.  
You change and go back to your room.  
"I didn't tell you to get on my bed, though!" Ash protests as soon as he sees Eiji jump on the bed.  
Eiji crosses his legs and enjoys the fan air on his skin.  
"What are you reading?"  
"Salinger" mutters Ash.  
"I never read it"  
"If you want I have Tanizaki"  
Eiji's gaze lights up. "Do you have a mermaid cry?"  
"You're lucky, it was the last copy I found in the library"  
"Thank you so much," says Eiji with a sweet smile that makes Ash miss a beat.  
They remain silent.  
Eiji can read almost the entire book when he hears that Morpheus has come to visit him.  
Too bad, he falls asleep with his head in Ash's lap and the book in his hands.  
Ash sighs.  
Then he looks down and looks at Eiji as he sleeps: he looks younger than his age, with his face so innocent and those long eyelashes that touch the cheekbones, like two half-moons.  
"But look at this, you fool ..." he murmurs, running a hand through the soft hair of the sleeping boy who smells of coconut shampoo.  
With the bad habit of falling asleep on someone.


End file.
